


House and Home

by Silvermoonphantom (Daitoshi)



Series: Raindrops [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daitoshi/pseuds/Silvermoonphantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Japan isn't happy to have a home invader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House and Home

He clutched the blanket tighter around himself, body shivering uncontrollably. His voice was barely a rasp, heard only due to the overwhelming silence of the room.

"get out"

America did not leave the room, indeed he seemed oblivious to the heavy mood.

Striding into the room, he (thankfully) closed the door behind him, and ungracefully sat against the wall a few feet from Japan's pile of blankets.

"The scenery here is really beautiful!"

Dark eyes peeked open a crack, sneaking a look at the American from between dark lashes.

"I've got mountains back home, and they're pretty cool, but yours are gorgeous!"

Did the younger man just not understand the meaning of politeness? Barging into a room, ignoring the host's will... tch. And then complementing his landscapes? Improper. Of course, he would never say such things aloud. Much too rude.

"Hey! You should totally come see my place some time! It's really big, so you'd have to stay a while to see everything, but I promise it'd be a great time~ an adventure!"

He could hear the grin on the man's words.

"Also, pretending that you can't understand English is a silly thing to do, since nations understand each other, no matter what language is spoken."

Japan turned his head, before shaking it minutely.

"Ehh? You don t believe me? Dude, I could understand you're people the whole time! Don't deny it!"

The young nation laughed, the sound seeming far too loud in his dark room. Too bright. Japan tried to ignore him, curling the thick blanket tighter around himself. He was still in Sakoku, total isolation.

No foreigner could enter and no Japanese citizen could leave. He wasn't quite sure why his officials had not dealt with the intruders yet. Fear of retribution? Ah, but the complete isolation had faded, hadn t it.  
Trade was still strong between himself, China and Korea. Netherlands, as well. Anyway, he really wanted to be left alone. Holland was kind enough to keep outside the door when delivering important news. He was courteous enough to understand why Japan didn't want to interact with others.

China barely visited any more. After 200 years, his self-proclaimed elder brother had all but given up, allowing trade to continue, and rolling his eyes when the shorter Asian refused to visit the mainland. Korea was still in his Joneon Dynasty and grudgingly maintained trade. Things were strained over there, despite the peace created by being a Hermit Kingdom. The American was still babbling, something about how different languages sounded to him.

"you..."

The blonde stopped talking so quickly, Japan entertained the thought he may have run out of air and passed out.  
"You re wrong." Blue eyes widened, and the other turned completely to face the bundled up nation. He rather regretted speaking up, now that America expected him to speak more.

"Nations don't just understand each other. I learned dutch. I m speaking my own language. You're also speaking my language."

"Ehhh?"

Finally sick of human interaction, Japan tugged the blanket down to cover his face, sinking backwards into the corner. His nerves were strung tight, and he was honestly very close to just running out of the room and locking himself where the other nation could not get to him. He didn t dislike America...he just wanted him gone!

He felt something against his shoulder. His muscles tensed, sincerely hoping that hadn t just happened.

Another poke.

"Hey... c'mon, man. You don't even have to leave the room if you want."

Japan's fingers twitched slightly.

"I just want to talk, okay?"

There was a long pause, and the Asian nation could hear shuffling beyond the opaque wall of his blanket.

"I understand if you don't like me, but you shouldn't hole yourself away like this. It's not really healthy."

Japan's fingers clenched into the blanket, anger rising suddenly. After all this, that forgien idiot still had the audacity to claim that he understood his problems? He could feel his mouth forming sharp words before he could stop himself.

"You know nothing of what I've been through! You walk in here, demanding hospitality and favors without even trying to follow tradition and you have the gall to patronize me?"

The blanket was tugged off of his head, black hair frizzing up slightly with static. Dark eyes were alight with fierce annoyance, mouth pulled into an ugly frown.

"You think you can just win over countries with sweet talking and too-good promises, as if we're idiots! How stupid do you think we are!"

The blond had a startled look on his face, completely out of sorts as the country unloaded his thoughts.

"Western countries, Western people, charging into our ports and convincing the people that your way is best, that your way is civilized. It makes me sick."

Japan drew himself up, feeling adrenaline force his hands to begin trembling, so he clenched them firmly in his lap.

"How could you even think you could understand our struggles, our bloody histories and yes, even our language with nothing but casual nonchalance. You're not even the first to do it."

Memories whirled around in his head, words becoming harder to spit with venom as his throat closed involuntarily, choking back tears.

"And after what's been happening to China, and to my own people!"

America's eyes were blue, reflecting like ocean pools in the small amount of daylight filtering through his closed screens.

"I'm sick of this! I'm sick of these people, and this world, and I just want to be left alone!"

Japan hung his head, shoulders trembling after such an outburst. His sense of propriety was returning, embarrassment and humiliation rising up to smother him. Had he really just said all that, out loud?

He something brush against the cloth shoulder of his yukata and he was too tired, emotionally and physically, to move away.

The touch grew firmer until he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder.

Japan raised his hands, ready to push the other country away.

In a rush of cloth, he found his nose buried in the folds of soft, old leather and the ribbed lining of his guest's jacket. Arms around his waist and shoulder, someone else's hair against his ear.

"Hey."

It was warm.

"Hey, I'm sorry for bringing that up."

Japan just pressed his forehead into the old garment, feeling the sturdy shoulder of the other nation, despite the padding.

For a moment, he just breathed.

"I can leave, if you really want me to. I'm sorry I forced you into this, it was cruel of me.

America felt fingers curl into his jacket's front, drawing him slightly closer. It was...

Nice...

"It is... alright... You can stay...if you want."

A soft sigh.

"Thanks"


End file.
